


mentally exhausted

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Anxiety, Exhaustion, enjoy, exhausted, idk my brothers snoring and i can't concentrate, mental health, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: im a mess. my mind is exhausted, which is making me feel so drained, yet my mind is as blank as a sheet of paper.





	mentally exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> \- first though, i noticed i got 1 kudo and 3 hits on both and even though it's not much, it brought joy to me so, to me, it's a lot.
> 
> this is not like my other little works, its..different yet similar. but i don't know what happened last night, it's as if i went crazy because i felt so drained but i wasn't thinking of anything. 
> 
> enjoy.

i'm so exhausted, i want to cry.

i'm a mess, mentally, but that mess has drained me both physically and mentally.

my mind is so tired yet blank at the same time so i don't know why it's so tired.

all i want to do is leave everything. 

i don't know who to turn to because i'm so confused i feel like i can only  
rely on myself and i just want to go to sleep and 

never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this needs explanation however if you do need it, my instagram/tumblr: @yourbangtantrash


End file.
